Son of Evil
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Kekuasaan seorang pemuda yang sangat egois, yaitu Alois Trancy. Semuanya berawal darinya yang memerintah dengan sembarangan hingga dia mengalami kejatuhan. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

><p><strong>Son of Evil<strong>

* * *

><p>Di suatu kerajaan banyak sekali para bangsawan yang berkuasa, salah satunya bangsawan dari keluarga Trancy. Bangsawan dari keluarga Trancy ini terkenal cukup kaya raya dan memiliki banyak daerah kekuasaan.<p>

Tapi, keluarga Trancy mengalami kejadian yang mengerikan. Kepala keluarga Trancy mengalami kecelakaan berserta dengan istrinya, sang anak laki-laki mereka selamat karena tidak ikut dalam perjalan kedua orangtuanya.

"Mulai sekarang Anda akan menjadi kepala keluarga Trancy ini, _Danna-sama_." ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata emas.

"Benarkah?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Tentu saja, Alois-sama. Andalah kepala kelurga Trancy."

"Hmm... Baiklah, Claude. Kau akan menemaniku untuk menjadi _servant-_ku, kan?"

"Tentu. Atas perintahmu, _Danna-sama._"

* * *

><p>Sekarang kepala keluarga Trancy dipegang oleh satu-satunya anak laki-laki disana, Alois Trancy. Dialah yang berkuasa atas segala hal yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Trancy.<p>

Karena kekuasaan Alois cukup luas sekarang, ia menjadi anak yang terlalu egois. Apapun keinginannya harus dituruti. Gampang saja baginya untuk memerintah dan menguasai apapun.

'Akulah yang berkuasa disini. Tunduklah pada diriku.' batin Alois senang.

Claude, sang _servant _dari Alois hanya bisa mengikuti segala keinginan Alois. Tidak peduli sebodoh apapun itu, ia akan mewujudkannya. Entah kenapa Claude ingin memenuhi semua keinginan Alois, apa karena ia adalah seorang _servant_?

.

.

.

Saat kerajaan dalam keadaan yang sunyi, datanglah seorang wanita berambut violet tua panjang. Ia berjalan mendekati mansion keluarga Trancy dan masuk kesana. Wanita itu bertemu dengan Claude.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Claude.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Alois Trancy? Ada hal penting yang ingin saya bicarakan." tanya wanita itu.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk."

Claude membawa wanita itu masuk ke mansion dan membawanya ke ruangan Alois. Disana Alois sedang duduk santai dan memandang ke luar jendela. Begitu mengetahui Claude masuk, Alois langsung mendekatinya.

"Claude..." panggil Alois.

"_Danna-sama, _Anda tidak bisa pergi. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." ujar Claude.

"Siapa?"

"Dia..."

Claude menyuruh wanita tadi untuk masuk dan wanita itu masuk. Wanita itu masuk dan menemui Alois, Alois langsung memasang wajah datar ketika berhadapan dengan wanita itu. Tampaknya Alois akan menjadi dirinya yang kejam itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alois langsung.

"Maaf, Alois-sama. Bisakah Anda membantu saya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Untuk?"

Wanita itu terdiam, ia ingin meminta sang Raja kecil ini untuk menghentikan kebijakan yang sangat merugikan para masyarakat disini, yaitu meminta paksa pajak untuk hasil perkebunan mereka.

"Apakah Anda bisa memikirkan kembali mengenai masalah itu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Cukup. Aku bilang tidak itu artinya tidak!" seru Alois. "Claude, bawa wanita itu pergi dari sini."

"_Yes, your highness." _ujar Claude sambil membawa paksa wanita itu pergi dari ruangannya.

Alois hanya tersenyum sinis melihatnya. Iya, semua rakyat yang ada di kerajaannya harus tunduk padanya. Tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang membantahnya. Dia yang berkuasa disini.

Tidak lama Claude kembali, Alois langsung saja menghampirinya. "Claude, kau kembali."

"Aku memang akan kembali, _Danna-sama._" ujar Claude datar.

"Terima kasih, nanti aku akan minta bantuanmu yang lain."

* * *

><p>Pagi hari telah tiba, tidak seperti biasanya Alois sudah bangun terlebih dulu. Dia memandang kesal ke arah jendelanya. Lantas dia melempar berbagai macam benda yang ada di dekatnya.<p>

"Apa-apaan dia?" keluhnya.

Tidak lama Claude datang untuk membangunkan Alois. Tapi, tampaknya tidak perlu karena sang Tuan Muda sudah bangun dengan sendirinya. Claude hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan mendekati Alois yang sedang emosi itu.

"Ada apa, _Danna-sama_?" tanya Claude.

"Ah, Claude," gumam Alois tenang. Wajahnya berbeda dengan tadi saat dia kesal. Dia mendekati Claude dan memeluknya, wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Aku kesal."

"Karena apa?"

"Kau tahu kan? Satu-satunya putri keluarga Middleford, yaitu Elizabeth. Aku sangat menyukai gadis itu."

Claude masih terdiam, dia belum terlalu paham ke mana arah pembicaraan Alois ini. Alois melepas pelukannya dari Claude dan duduk di ranjangnya. Wajah manisnya terlihat kesal kembali.

"Tapi, karena Ciel Phamtomhive! Iya, karena dia. Dia merebut Elizabeth dariku!"

Claude tetap saja terdiam, tapi dia telah mengerti pembicaraan Alois. Alois kesal karena gadis yang disukainya diambil pemuda lain. Tapi, Claude belum pernah melihat raut wajah Alois sekesal itu. Mungkinkah dia sangat mencintai Elizabeth itu?

"Lalu? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Claude.

Alois hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Claude. Tentu saja, untuk apa dia memiliki seorang s_ervant _jika tidak bisa memenuhi semua keinginannya. Claude ada di sisinya untuk mengabulkan semua keinginannya. Ia yakin Claude bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

"Kau bisa kan?" gumam Alois dengan sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Maksudnya agar Claude penasaran dengan ucapannya, tapi Claude hanya diam. Alois kembali meneruskan ucapannya. "Menghabisi Ciel Phamtonhive."

"_Yes, your highness._" ujar Claude.

Alois senang bahwa ambisinya akan segera tercapai, kematian Ciel Phantomhive. Ia ingin sekali menghabisi pemuda itu karena telah merebut pujaan hatinya, Elizabeth Middleford. Bagi Alois, semua keinginannya harus dapat dilaksanakan.

Dia adalah pemimpin keluarga Trancy, bangsawan yang cukup berpengaruh. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh membantahnya. Jika membantah, Alois tidak akan segan untuk menghabisi orang-orang yang membantahnya. Iya, sikapnya yang egois itu bagaikan iblis. Ah, apakah Alois ditakdirkan bersikap begitu.

'Tentu saja. Semua yang kuinginkan harus bisa kudapatkan.' batin Alois.

Claude segera meninggalkan Alois di kamarnya. Alois tersenyum licik, dia menaiki ranjangnya dan hanya tiduran saja. Dia yakin Claude akan menyusun rencana untuk membunuh Ciel Phantomhive sesuai perintahnya.

"Aku percaya Claude akan melakukannya untukku." gumam Alois.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya terdengar kabar yang mengerikan. Kepala keluarga Phantomhive, yaitu Ciel Phantomhive telah tewas terbunuh. Alois yang mendengarnya langsung senang, ia mengetahuinya ketika membaca koran pagi miliknya.<p>

Tidak lama Claude masuk ke ruangannya dengan membawa _snack _pagi yang disukai Alois. Melihat sosok Claude, Alois langsung turun dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Claude dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Claude," panggil Alois. "Kau berhasil melakukannya sesuai perintahku. Aku senang."

"Sudah tugasku untuk menjalankan perintah Anda, _Danna-sama_." ujar Claude.

"Ah, aku senang sekali memiliki _servant _sepertimu."

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku mendengar pujian _Danna-sama._"

Alois hanya tersenyum saja, dia melirik ke arah _snack _yang dibawakan Claude itu. Sebuah _strawberry cake _dengan susu dan beberapa kue kering lainnya. Cemilan yang cocok untuk merayakan kesenangan Alois.

Alois mengambil sebuah kue kering dan memakannya. Wajahnya terlihat senang. Mungkin senang bukan karena memakan kue kering itu, melainkan senang karena tujuannya tercapai. Dia akan memiliki Elizabeth secepatnya.

"Waktunya mengunjungi nona Elizabeth." gumam Alois.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang, Alois membawa buket bunga mawar merah. Dia sudah berada di depan pintu mansion keluarga Middleford, dia mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum bertemu dengan Elizabeth. Dia mengetuk pintu dan yang membukanya adalah seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Ah, ada apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Apa nona Elizabeth ada?" tanya Alois.

"Elizabeth-sama? Ano... Ada, tapi... kurasa Anda bisa menemuinya nanti."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sedang... sedih."

"Tolong, aku ingin menemuinya. Tunjukkan saja kamarnya."

"Eh? Akan kupanggil Elizabeth-sama kesini."

Gadis berambut coklat itu berlalu dan tidak lama dia kembali bersama dengan Elizabeth. Wajah Alois langsung terlihat senang melihat sosok Elizabeth, tapi Elizabeth tidak berekspresi apa-apa ketika dia harus bertemu dengan Alois. Gadis berambut coklat itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Elizabeth, aku bawakan bunga mawar untukmu." ujar Alois.

"Ah, terima kasih." gumam Elizabeth datar dan menerima bunga mawar itu.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Alois? Ciel dibunuh!" tangis Elizabeth pecah ketika mengingat pemuda yang dicintainya tewas. "Dia... dia tewas, padahal setahuku tidak ada orang yang membencinya. Dia orang yang baik... Hiks, hiks..."

Mendengar Elizabeth menangisi Ciel membuat Alois geram. Entah kenapa dia sebal melihatnya, dia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Elizabeth sendiri. Membuat Elizabeth bingung atas sikap Alois.

.

.

.

"Ah, dia masih saja memikirkannya!" keluh Alois.

Sekarang dia sudah berada di mansionnya, lebih tepatnya di kamarnya. Ia kesal ternyata Elizabeth masih menangisi Ciel. Padahal ia sangat mencintai Elizabeth dan meminta Claude untuk membunuh Ciel yang menjadi penghalangnya. Sekarang dia kesal sendiri karena Elizabeth masih memikirkan Ciel.

* * *

><p>Sejak hari itu, sikap Alois bertambah kejam. Dia menindas beberapa rakyat kecil, memeras para bangsawan, membuat kebijakan aneh dan segala macam hal yang membuatnya dibenci banyak orang. Dan Alois yakin Claude akan tetap setia berada di sampingnya.<p>

Tapi semuanya berubah ketika Claude dicurigai sebagai pelaku atas pembunuhan Ciel Phantomhive. Para polisi yang memeriksa kasus itu dengan mudah mencurigai Claude karena ada sidik jarinya yang tertinggal di pisau.

Claude ditangkap para polisi itu karena sudah ada bukti yang cukup meyakinkan, Alois sangat sedih ketika Claude ditangkap dan akan dibawa ke penjara. Dia mendekati Claude dan para polisi itu.

"Kumohon, lepaskan dia. Dia tidak bersalah." ujar Alois.

"Oh ya? Tapi s_ervant-_mu yang telah melakukannya," ujar polisi. "Jadi, kami menahannya."

"Claude!"

Tapi Claude tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia mengikuti polisi yang menangkapnya itu. Alois terdiam, dia terlihat shock karena Claude yang merupakan s_ervant _setia miliknya sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau tidak berguna," gumam Alois. "Aku bisa menjalankan semuanya sendiri tanpamu."

* * *

><p>Tindakan Alois makin menjadi-jadi saja, membuat rakyat resah. Tentu saja untuk mencegah tindakan Alois lebih jauh, para rakyat berusaha menghentikannya. Tindakan pemberontakan dari rakyat ini dipimpin oleh seorang wanita berambut violet tua. Ternyata wanita itu adalah wanita yang sebelumnya meminta Alois meringkan kebijakan pajak atas kebunnya.<p>

"Kita tidak bisa berhenti sampai disini," ujar wanita itu sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya. Ternyata wanita itu adalah seorang ahli pedang. "Kita harus memberi pelajaran kepada Alois Trancy."

"Setuju!" terdengar seruan beberapa rakyat.

Mereka semua menuju mansion Trancy dengan amarah mereka. Mereka ingin Alois menghentikan tindakannya. Hal ini harus segera dilakukan, jika tidak mereka semua akan celaka. Apalagi, keluarga Trancy adalah bangsawan yang sangat berpengaruh. Posisinya hampir seperti Raja.

Para rakyat langsung memasuki mansion Trancy, semua pengikut Alois langsung lari karena tidak bisa menghadapi kemarahan rakyat yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Hanya tinggal Alois sendiri di mansion ini, diatidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Termasuk ketika para rakyat datang secara paksa ke mansionnya dan menangkapnya.

"Beraninya kalian! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" seru Alois kasar.

"Kau akan bertanggung jawab atas tindakan kejammu itu, Alois Trancy." ujar wanita itu.

"Bertanggung jawab? Kau membuatku ingin tertawa."

"Kau tidak bisa diampuni. Kau akan dihukum mati, Alois Trancy."

"Kenapa kau yang memutuskannya?"

"Semua pihak sudah setuju!"

Akhirnya para rakyat menggiring Alois keluar dari mansionnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam penjara. Alois hanya berada sendirian, tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di sisinya. Orang kepercayaannya, Claude sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Aku bisa menghadapinya sendiri." ujar Alois sombong.

.

.

.

Alois benar-benar dijatuhi hukuman mati, eksekusinya akan dilaksanakan pukul tiga sore nanti ketika lonceng di gereja berbunyi. Tidak ada yang bisa Alois lakukan selain menunggu waktu kematiannya tiba. Tampaknya Alois tidak sadar bahwa jam tiga sore itu sebentar lagi, tidak lama wanita berambut violet tua itu datang dan membawa Alois ke tengah lapangan.

Di sana banyak sekali rakyat yang datang, mereka ingin melihat kematian Alois. Tentu, mereka semua sudah muak dengan segala tindakan jahat yang dilakukan oleh Alois. Begitu kabar bahwa Alois akan dihukum mati, semuanya senang.

"Mereka senang sekali." gumam Alois lirih.

"Musnahkan dia! Bunuh!" terdengar sorakan para rakyat yang mengatakan hal itu.

Tapi, Alois seperti menutup mata dan telinganya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar hal itu dari para rakyat. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sosok Claude di benaknya. Dia berpikir apa yang terjadi pada Claude, s_ervant_-nya yang setia itu.

"Kau akan segera tewas." ujar wanita itu.

Ternyata wanita itu adalah eksekutor bagi Alois. Dia telah memegang pedangnya, bersiap untuk menghabisi Alois kapan saja. Tidak lama waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore dan lonceng gereja pun telah berbunyi, waktunya eksekusi.

"Ah, waktunya cemilan sore." gumam Alois.

Tapi setelah itu, dia langsung tewas karena wanita itu telah menebas kepalanya hingga terlepas dari lehernya. Semua orang yang menyaksikan hal itu ada yang merasa takut dan puas melihat orang jahat itu telah dimusnahkan.

Tidak akan ada lagi kejahatan semena-mena dari seorang anak kecil yang merangkap Raja itu. Semuanya akan terlihat damai dan mereka akan mengubur dalam-dalam sejarah mengenai kekejaman Alois Trancy. Mungkin suatu hari nanti dia akan dikenal sebagai anak seorang iblis.

Sikapnya yang terlalu jahat tanpa mempedulikan orang lain membuatnya pantas menyandang "gelar" yang diberikan para rakyat untuknya. Sudah habis masa kejayaan Alois Trancy, semuanya terkubur dalam-dalam dan tidak akan ada yang ingin mengulangi kisahnya.

**The End**

A/N: Akhirnya aku ada mood untuk melanjutkan proyek "Seven Deadly Sins"-ku.  
>Kali ini mengangkat tema Pride. Semoga saja ceritanya bisa dipahami dan maaf jika terkesan terburu-buru.<p>

Tinggal satu lagi, proyekku selesai. Meski butuh waktu lama, tapi aku menghargai review yang masuk. Tolong kesannya lewat review...^^


End file.
